


Sarov and sons

by Chocolatechipcookie22



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatechipcookie22/pseuds/Chocolatechipcookie22
Summary: Alex gets a new partner in a recon mission. However, what does his partner have to do with the supposedly dead villain Alexei Sarov? And why does his kidnapping seem more like a family vacation?
Relationships: Alex Rider & Alexei Sarov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sarov and sons

He was on a special recon mission in the South of Africa and annoyingly enough, they decided he needed a babysitter. Ivan Petrov was his name and he was quite the character. He claimed he had an evolved intellect and truthfully he could speak Latin backwards at an impressive speed, and operate a plane, and could quote all the bible and Sun Tsu yet that did not give him the right to get all buddy-buddy with Alex.

He did not want to be mean, and he was not feeling threatened by the man's presence. It was more the fact that since he came here he had been glomped on, thrown in the air like a small child and condescendingly patted on the head. Just who did Petrov think he was, Alex's older brother?! They hadn't known each other for three minutes before the exuberant hugging began. He remembered their introduction quite clearly...

"Hello, little Alexei, why the long face?

"Look, let's just do this business professionally. Concerning mission tasks, you don't get in my way, I don't get in yours. I have a better track record so I must lead..."

"So would you say you're the king?" the man asked amused.

"What? No! I just-"

"But from a tactical point of view, in a chess game, would you say you're the king, little Alexei?"

"Maybe. Does the jester have any complaints?" Alex asked boldly, a little mad about being called "little Alexei".

"Woe to thee, O land, when thy king is a child, and thy princes eat in the morning!"

Alex stared flabbergasted at his new partner before saying "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

That's when the hugging began "There, there, I am merely joking around, your grumpy Majesty. I am Ivan Petrov, at your service," the man said, making a small reverence.

Their other conversations hadn't gone any better. In fact they went from bad to worst and Alex was almost ready to choke the life out of the vexing spy who innocently steered the wheel and sung what seemed to be a kindergarten song at the top of his lungs.

"London Bridge is falling down,

Falling down, falling down,

London Bridge is falling down,

My fair Lady."

It was going to be a long mission.

Alex somehow made it into enemy territory, death by song not being an alternative.

Almost after landing, they were greeted by Scorpia soldiers with improved armament. At least twenty of them, Alex wagered.

As he began to dodge the first shot and hide himself behind a huge boulder in order to be protected and to shoot at them better, Pietrov literally somersaulted, looking like one of those ninjas Alex had seen in movies and in the span of five seconds shot five people in the head.

After their buddies began to get back to their senses, for they were quite shocked to say the least, they started shooting erratically, fear seeping into their hearts.

Alex only managed to shoot other five soldiers from his vantage point, while Petrov was dancing around the shots, pirouetting gracefully and laughing carelessly.

He was really getting on Alex's nerves.

In a flash he was back near Alex, all the Scorpia soldiers dispatched. The child spy couldn't help but notice that a single bullet managed to graze Pietrov's arm.

"They had us outnumbered, you should have been more careful!" Alex said, not that he was concerned, not at all.

"However desperate the situation and circumstances, don't despair, little Alexei. When there is everything to fear, be unafraid. When surrounded by dangers, fear none of them" the man answered.

"It's not about fear, it's about having common sense" Alex answered in a monotone voice.

After getting back to the plane and patching Ivan up, despite his insistence and insinuations that he was fine, Alex felt a little bit like he was fulfilling the role of the adult now.

They continued their way, walking around verdant flora and avoiding quicksand. He tried to ward off the pesky mosquitoes as best as he could, from all he knew they could be Anopheles and carry malaria, though he doubted Scorpia planned to take over the world with mosquitoes.

'Ah, the anti-mosquitoes spray, Mi6's best defense against supervillains' Alex thought sarcastically.

He was so deep in his thoughts, he did not notice a venomous scorpion almost biting him. If it weren't for Petrov...

"Th-thank you" Alex said, feeling embarrassed.

"You're welcome, little Alexei" Ivan said while smiling.


End file.
